wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Gayda
Jacquelyn Suzanne Gayda-Haas (November 3, 1981) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler and valet, best known for her work on World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Raw and SmackDown! brands and in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) as a TNA Knockout. She was awarded a contract with WWE after co-winning the second series of the reality television show Tough Enough. Career World Wrestling Entertainment Tough Enough and Debut (2002-2003) As soon as Gayda was awarded the Tough Enough II contract, she worked several matches on the Raw and SmackDown! brands. Gayda aligned with co-winner Linda Miles in their feud against their villainous trainer, Ivory, and was in Miles' corner in her match against Ivory on the June 8, 2002 episode of Velocity. During the match, Gayda turned heel by pushing Miles off the top rope and causing her to lose her match against Ivory. Five days later, the evil Gayda made her in-ring debut on SmackDown and teamed up with Ivory in a losing effort to Miles and Trish Stratus. However, in another one of her first TV matches (a tag team match with Christopher Nowinski against Trish Stratus and Bradshaw on the July 8, 2002 edition of Raw from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania), Gayda botched several moves, the most infamous of which was a second-rope-bulldog by Stratus, which Gayda sold too late. She was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling for further training. While in OVW, she joined the stable known as "The Revolution", in addition to managing The Basham Brothers and Chris Kanyon. On June 16, 2003 she returned to WWE as Miss Jackie, managing Rico. Various Feuds and SmackDown (2004-2005) In early 2004, Gayda teamed up with Stacy Keibler, with the duo proclaiming themselves to be the WWE's hottest Divas and thought they deserved to grace the cover of Playboy magazine. This provoked a feud with SmackDown! divas and the Playboy co-cover girls Sable and Torrie Wilson. At WrestleMania XX, Gayda and Keibler were defeated by Sable and Wilson in a Playboy evening gown match. In the second WWE Draft, Gayda and Rico were traded to SmackDown! brand, where they eventually teamed up with Charlie Haas. In September 2004, Haas and Gayda were engaged, and their relationship was eventually incorporated into their on-screen characters. Dawn Marie announced the engagement of Gayda and Haas on the September 30 episode of SmackDown!, implying in the process that she and Haas were "more than just friends." This led to a catfight between Gayda and Dawn, which in turn led to an intergender tag match at No Mercy pitting Gayda, Haas, and Rico against Dawn and The Dudley Boyz. Gayda's team won the bout, yet Dawn Marie predicted that the relationship would not last very long. From that moment onwards, the evil Dawn Marie tried her hardest to split the couple up. On the October 7 episode of SmackDown!, Gayda found herself on the receiving end of Billy Kidman's BK Bomb. She sold her injuries through the October tour of Europe by wearing a neckbrace, only returning to action on the October 28 episode of SmackDown! in Omaha, Nebraska, which saw Gayda hit the ring during a Halloween costume contest between Dawn and Torrie Wilson, spearing Dawn and tearing the clothes from her body. A vengeful Dawn then screamed to Gayda that it was not over. Dawn gained her revenge during an arm wrestling contest on the November 4 episode of SmackDown!, headbutting Gayda and catfighting with her until Haas made the save. Dawn's ally Heidenreich then decimated Haas, dismissing Gayda's attempts to protect Haas by shoving her to the mat. On November 25 Gayda tried to gain revenge in a "pilgrim versus Indian" match, but both women were disqualified for ignoring the referee's instructions. The two divas fought once again on December 2, this time while wearing Christmas outfits. General Manager Theodore Long finally announced a final encounter at Armageddon, appointing Haas as referee. Gayda lost the match, and her fianceé, as the relationship was broken when Haas revealed he had an affair with Dawn Marie. He then rejected Marie afterwards, saying he did not want either woman. Gayda began wrestling as a singles performer. She appeared in numerous vignettes with the other divas until she and Haas were released from WWE on July 5, 2005, along with many other WWE wrestlers. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2006) On the November 26, 2005 edition of Impact!, Gayda made her debut lashing out at Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett was shocked and frightened by Gayda's unexpected appearance and soon ordered her backstage. He was heard saying, "It's not what you think." After being pushed by Jarrett, Gayda slapped him and then went after his valet, Gail Kim. The following week, Gayda came out again to confront Jarrett. After pushing and slapping, the two had to be pulled apart by officials. At Turning Point, the same thing happened in the main event match, but Gayda was restrained by officials. On the December 31 show, Don West tracked down Gayda for an interview. She said her being there had nothing to do with a love affair, but rather that Jarrett had promised her a spot on the TNA Roster, but while she was stuck at home, she turned on the television to see Kim in her place. She said she had a big secret about Jarrett that TNA Management would love to hear, but did not reveal what it was. Gayda won TNA's Knockout of the Year 2005 on the January 14, 2006 edition of Impact!. At Final Resolution, she ran into Raven after he lost his match. She told him that they had something in common, they were both being screwed by TNA Management. On the January 28 edition of Impact!, Gayda came down to ringside during a Jarrett versus Jay Lethal match, to hand an audio tape to Kim. She then left, with a confused Kim soon following. Jarrett then hired Alex Shelley to video tape Gayda at her home, for blackmail. Shelley complied, returning a week later with a videotape. On the February 18, 2006 edition of Impact!, she told Jarrett that he had won and that she would leave. Jarrett refused to comply and used the tape Shelley compiled of Gayda as blackmail to get her to join his stable. Jackie became the manager of Planet Jarrett. She feuded with Gail Kim in mid-2006. At Sacrifice Jackie announced that she was pregnant, so Kim kayfabe fired her. She has not appeared with TNA since and her photos have been removed from the Knockouts portion of the website. Shortly before her pictures were removed from the TNA website it was confirmed that Gayda parted ways with TNA.